1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle braking control apparatus that can independently brake at least a pair of wheels such that the vehicle braking control apparatus varies (reassigns) the distribution of braking under predetermined conditions between the steering wheels and the other wheels.
2. Background Information
One example of a vehicle braking control apparatus that jointly uses two types of braking devices to perform cooperative braking control is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-098609. In this braking control apparatus, a hydraulic-type or other friction-braking device is used in conjunction with a regenerative braking device that uses an electrical load produced by an electric motor/electric generator. The braking control apparatus uses a regenerative cooperative brake control apparatus for controlling braking so that the sum of the frictional braking torque and the regenerative braking torque equals the required total braking torque. Also, the required total braking torque is kept uniform while the braking torque is reassigned between the frictional braking torque and regenerative braking torque under predetermined conditions, and the braking distribution of the front and rear wheels is varied.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle braking control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.